


Somewhat Reliable

by pennydreddful (Clementine19)



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, feelingswithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementine19/pseuds/pennydreddful
Summary: Max and Felix started passing time together in various corners of the Unreliable when Felix was the only one who felt adrift in the sky. This is set the night that our lovable squad insufflates a monster pile of incense in a hermit's backroom on Scylla so Max can have a crisis of faith in front of people he barely knows.
Relationships: Maximillian DeSoto/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Felix Millstone, The Captain/Maximillian DeSoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Somewhat Reliable

Something about the way Felix aggressively nuzzled into his side reminded him of seminary, which he’d naturally spent trying to corrupt as many conscripts as possible. They were _all_ deliberately made lonely by the isolation of it, distributed a narrow bunk in which they were somehow expected to behave. Max roughly compared the dimensions of his current situation to his memory, stroking through Felix’s hair as he slept. Felix was infinitely more assertive than the people he’d made early mistakes with, though he hadn’t quite known how to rib him today. Maybe he was letting him mourn a misplaced lifetime. 

Max had spent a nonzero portion of nights underneath or behind the prettier OSI-stamped creatures headed for the colonies, feeling smug and accomplished since he _knew_ he would discover the most important part of the path and have some fun along the way. Now that he’d spent the day on Scylla absolutely tripping his face off with Felix and the captain, he wasn’t sure what would fill the vacuum of that pursuit for him, now. 

Felix had taken it upon himself to occupy space the moment they’d reached the ship. He was still wobbly, but determined-wobbly, and emboldened by copious drugs that felt like they were shivering up and down his legs. 

Felix inserted himself into Max’s bunk after a life-affirming shower, and they’d spent the first portion of the night coming down together, tangled and tense, small fits of laughter when their motor skills proved impacted. 

Felix had taken to passing out in Max’s arms a lot more promptly after sex in the last few days, and Max wondered if he just didn’t want to _ask_ to stay. Either way, _he_ was becoming used to it, which felt daunting. Daunting; and absolutely incredible. 

Max hadn’t begun to sort out whether or not to act on any cues from the captain, and his hands were quite full with the energetic man curled around him. Felix was getting to him, and, more presently, mouthing across his collarbone sleepily. Max was beginning to suspect that Felix didn’t exactly do uninterrupted sleep. 

He moved slowly, almost timid, feeling out Max’s mood. Felix finds him pliant and welcoming when he gets to his mouth, and for all his effort, can’t hold back. He’s spent enough time starved of touch and places to sleep deeply and without care. The Unreliable and its barely-viable mishmash of personalities was swiftly propelling him into belonging, and he kissed like it. It terrified him, but Max running his hands all along his body made Felix shiver and _want._

Max is delighted by how expressive Felix is, whether or not he intends it. Felix moans with an open mouth when he straddles Max, feeling the length of him, how his hands wander, anticipating how attentive Max is. He can’t help but pour devoted focus into the younger man—he was responsive to the slightest affections and Max happily spent many nights doling them out for the beautiful sounds and rhythms it evoked.

“Again?” Felix asks, nuzzling Max’s neck and rolling their hips together. Max was figuring out how to drag his fingertips down Felix’s spine to make him shiver—his suspicion was that sex wasn’t intimate or particularly good for him before this. He wanted to understand and to rectify, wanted him coming again with Max’s hand hastily covering heated, loud moaning and his legs wrapped around his waist. 

Max surges up, curling forward to kiss him and keep him splayed across his lap. Felix would still be somewhat stretched from before, so he quickly gets a slick hand around his own cock and presses against him for permission. He’d become almost instantly hard at how indulgent another round at an unknowable hour of the night felt, and Felix’s unrestrained need for touch had him answering. 

“Mhm,” Felix murmurs in assent, bracing on Max’s broad shoulder with one hand, grazing fingers through his hair with the other. 

Max takes a deep breath and tries to start slowly, but Felix is guiding them from above and takes him fully in a split second. 

“Fuck,” Max comments, fluttering his eyes closed to prevent himself from spilling over. He grabs for Felix’s cock, trying to focus, and starts to stroke him in time to their gentle rocking. Felix pushes him on to his back with a fanned palm on his chest, smiling when Max goes easily. It’s unlike him, but Felix seems to comprehend how adrift he was set earlier in the day. Pressing into a bicep with the heel of each hand, Felix starts to writhe his hips, building heat between them as he rides him. 

Max knew he was no novice at fucking him, but noticed the ways he’d outright mewl if given just a little more contact, another open-mouthed kiss. Law forbid Max’d pull him close and enfold him in his arms—Felix liked that so much it had surprised him with a rolling, deep orgasm the first time they’d fucked. He still seemed to be quietly begging for that intimacy, practically rubbing his skin like a mating-primed raptidon against Max to prompt it. 

Max starts to whisper streams of entirely stupid shit into his ear, mostly because the flutter of his mouth against the sensitive skin raised goosebumps on Felix and he really, really liked that. Felix pants, sheen of sweat rising as he rides Max, showing the ragged signs of happy fatigue. Max gathers him and rolls them easily, replacing Felix on his back with his hips beautifully accessible to Max. 

“Can you be good? Be remotely quiet?” Max isn’t even teasing; Felix just feels him smile against his ear and run his calloused fingertips over his mouth. 

“Depends on what I’m doing,” Felix retorts, arcing a little with each of Max’s shallow grinds. 

Max rears back on his knees, dragging just Felix’s hips with him and thrusting in, hard.

Felix wails something that sounds like “fuck” and a choked-off cry. Max actually catches the moment his pupils blow out with the sensation of him dragging inside an already-tender body. Pulling almost fully out, Max tilts his head.

“Can you?” 

He slams in again, dizzyingly himself with the movement. Felix writhes, accepting the force with a sigh that seems relieved, even grateful for it. 

“Please,” he breathes, pretty brown eyes lidded and concealed by dark lashes. Felix is immersed, his mouth reddened and slack. “Please ‘mso close,” he mumbles. 

“Needy,” Max breathes, thrusting deep again with Felix’s knees hooked over his elbows. 

Stroking along his sides, Max feels Felix start to shudder and gets his hand around him, stripping his cock evenly with his thrusts. He doesn’t have a free hand to cover his open, preposterously heated moaning, and at this time of possibly morning with the beautiful person squirming in his arms, Max doesn’t give a fuck. The crew can bitch at him later for fucking the Groundbreaker’s finest export into the mattress if they were dumb enough to overhear. 

“Max! Max, Max—“ Felix makes him feel centered, no, like he’s finally reached some kind of center, and pulls him down for a kiss way more intimate than Max had previously allowed for. You know, it becomes harder to throw a pillow over the head of the person you’re plowing when you really, really want to feel yourself clicking into place. Tongues betray a lot. 

It doesn’t matter what arbitrary rules he set. Max kisses him patiently as he guides them both to their end, crying out when he releases in shattering pulses inside of him. Felix moans and whimpers against Max’s mouth, responding with shuddering waves of pleasure and small exclamations as they ride it out. 

Max has an efficient pattern for cleaning them off already and hits his laundry with a left-handed throw. Felix watches dazedly from his chest, huffing an impressed laugh. 

“Your reflexes never really flag, do they?” He murmurs, not meaning to kiss along his collarbone and tuck himself against him just so. 

Max, similarly, doesn’t mean to arrange them for sleep once more, tracing Felix’s spine and kissing the top of his head. He’d never felt good after obliterating someone in his bed, never wanted anything but solitude to cool his sweat and fall asleep with his own thoughts. Felix made it impossible in the way that Max had to just adapt to; he spent more nights in Max’s bunk than his own at this point. 

They still hadn’t managed to _just_ sleep together, but they did at least kiss in the mornings, now, quietly shuffling around each other to recover discarded clothing.


End file.
